The Prince
by Lady Vyxen
Summary: Prince is somebody who can fulfill your wishes like a genie, but every one of them has their price. See how much it changed lifes of Tom Riddle and Severus Snape and how it affected their choices. No slash, canon compliant to some extent.


As I did not send this story to any beta-reader, it may contain a lot of mistakes due to my far-from-perfect English. Any criticism is very welcomed, epecially if anyone is so lovely to point me out my mistakes :) I will be very gratefull, because I don't want to create a trash bin on this site.

Tom Riddle did his best to remain calm. It was hard because the Basilisk he released killed a girl and every time he felt Dumbledore's eyes on him, Tom was sure that the Transfiguration teacher _knew_.

Tom wandered aimlessly through the corridors, trying to figure out what to do. Finally he leaned against the wall, trying to calm his shallow breathing.

"A bad turn of events, isn't it?" Asked a voice nearby. Tom almost jumped out of his skin, he hadn't heard anyone coming. Late afternoon sunrays fell onto a man in a black coat. He was tall, with short, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Tom, schooling his voice into polite calmness. He had never seen this man before.

"I am Prince," replied the blonde man.

"Prince of what?"

"Prince. Just Prince," said the blonde man nonchalantly. "But we're not here to talk about me. It seems that you have a little problem and I am the one who can help you."

It looked like this stranger _knew_ what really had happened. On the other hand, he could be some Auror, trying to make Tom admit that it was him who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Tom was a Slytherin and the best student, he wasn't stupid to tell anything to this stranger.

"I didn't do anything that you would call a problem. Find the culprit if you like, but unfortunately, I can't help you."

Prince smiled and Tom couldn't tell if it was a mocking smile or a lenient one. "So, you wouldn't call responsibility for the death of a fellow student a problem. It's very interesting perspective."

Tom felt blood drain from his face. His pale features became chalk-white and he was fully aware of that. Prince looked through the window as if he didn't care about Riddle's reaction.

"You opened the Chamber, released the monster and it killed a Mudblood, as ordered." He turned and sniffled near Tom's face. "I can smell crime on you."

Tom was completely cornered by this. The stranger had no way to know or assume that this really happened. He could suspect that Tom Riddle had something to do with the accident, but nothing more. He decided that playing games was useless now.

"How can you help me?" He asked, defeated.

"Let's make a deal. I can predict that Hogwarts would be closed in the face of such terrifying fact as the death of a student. You will be sent to the orphanage and cease contacts with the Wizarding world. I can help you avoid all of that."

Prince was now looking at him and Tom had an uneasy feeling that these cold blue eyes were looking through his very soul.

"What do you want me to do in exchange of your help?"

"You will do everything I will tell you. Do we have a deal?" Prince raised his eyebrows and waited for reply.

Tom couldn't think of anything better, so he nodded. "Yes, now tell me what to do."

Prince extended his hand and looked at Tom expectantly. "I am your Prince."

Tom kissed the offered hand. "You are my Prince," he replied.

When Tom visited the Headmaster, Armando Dippet, he was convinced that he made a good decision. Everything that Prince predicted was right. Hogwarts was about to be closed and he would be going back to the orphanage without any way to return. He couldn't let it happen so he waited for Hagrid to show up with his monster pet.

It was ridiculously easy to convince everyone that it was Rubeus Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets and Tom cursed himself that he wasn't wise enough to think about it himself. He cringed inwardly thinking about being servant of Prince, but the man ceased to visit him after that day.

The rest of the school year passed without any bad incidents and Tom could consider himself lucky. Not only he avoided the responsibility, but he was idolized by everyone for finding the culprit. Every sense of guilt he could have vanished when he thought about being in the orphanage instead of Hogwarts. Unfortunately holidays came quickly and he found himself wandering in a rich district of London.

Tom looked at the great houses and dreamed that one of them belonged to him. It didn't matter that they were muggle; if he could afford a house like this, he would have to someone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Tom turned around quickly to find Prince in his black coat, walking just beside him. "Tell me Tom, would you like to have one of those?" Asked Prince, rising both hands as if to embrace the magnificent building.

"Yes, I would like," replied Tom, trying not to hope too much. Would Prince buy it for him in exchange of just listening the orders?

"Do you still remember our deal?" asked Prince, cleaning his nails with a dagger.

"Yes, my Prince. I do."

Prince smiled and then explained that it would be wise to make followers, as they walked down the street, towards a nearby park. Tom had a similar idea, but hearing that it was actually possible for a poor half-blood to be a leader boosted his ego and poise.

Tom still had the best marks possible and using Prince's advice he created a circle of people he could call his followers. He acted like he knew what he was doing even if he had doubts. It was too simple and yet everything worked as Prince predicted. Even using Unforgivables worked as the Room of Requirement hid every spell that was used there.

Tom hated his muggle father as well as his muggle surname and before he finished Hogwarts, some people called him Lord Voldemort. He didn't see Prince since that holidays, but Tom had a feeling that this nickname was something that Prince would have approved.

Maybe that man was hiding some vile muggle surname too? It was a very plausible explanation.

Years passed by and Tom Riddle finished Hogwarts. He excelled in pretty much every subject but that, combined with the support of his followers didn't give him much. He worked in a magical shop and thought that this job was an insult to such a brilliant wizard that he was. Prince seemed to have a sixth sense, as he came to visit Tom when the young man had a really bad mood.

Tom immediately recognized this particular customer, as Prince was dressed exactly the same way as when Tom met him for the first time. Tom had a good eye to the jewellery now and couldn't take his eyes off a white pearl in gold that was hanging on a thick chain on Prince's neck.

"Hello Prince," said Tom quietly, looking nervously to his left where the owner of the shop left. He had no wish for anyone to know about his deals with Prince.


End file.
